New Player
by ArtKitten
Summary: An exchange student comes to stay at the shrine. What happens when she ends up falling down the well? My first fanfic. please read and respond. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY PLEASE! Rated R for Language and Violence and Sexual Humor.
1. Prologue for a Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or its characters in any way, shape, or form. :sigh: but a girl can dream. . . I do, however, own Sandi. 

Prologue for a Nightmare 

"No way Kagome! You are NOT going home. You just got here again!" 

"Inu Yasha, there's nothing you can do or say that will make me stay. I'm needed at the shrine this weekend." Kagome walked off in a huff toward the bone eaters well. 

"Kagome-chan," called Sango, "Why is it exactly that is causing you to run off again so soon?" 

Kagome sighed, realizing she'd have to explain a little bit. "Umm. well, in my time there's a country called America and there's a girl there who is taking a year off from college to visit Japan and study abroad. She's going to be staying with my family, and Momma made me promise to be home for it. It's summer time, so we're planning on telling her I'm visiting relatives a lot." 

"Hmph. since you won't be seeing much of her anyway, why the urgency to go home at all?" grumbled Inu Yasha. Kagome simply turned her nose up and walked away. With a 'feh' from Inu Yasha, Kagome hopped down the well in into her own time. 

"Inu Yasha," snapped Shippou. "You can be so mean to poor Kagome-chan some times. 

"Feh," said Inu Yasha walking away. The others walked behind him a ways. Kagome and Inu Yasha never left each other on good terms. It was something the group had become quite accustom to. 

*In another time* 

"Welcome to our home Sandi." smiled Ms. Higurashi. Sota and Grandpa smiled and bowed in welcome. Sandi smiled at the family and bowed politely. She was around Kagome's height, though she was about 4 years her senior. She had beautiful hazel eyes and her hair was kind of an auburn color and very short, but it framed her face nicely. She wore a skirt and tank top with boots and had a back pack slung over her shoulder. 

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm really looking forward to being here over the next year." 

She took a second to look around. It had been her life long dream to come to Japan and now here she was. It was all so beautiful and amazing to her. It was at about that time that Kagome came running up. 

"Sandi -chan, it's so nice to finally meet you! Did you have a nice trip???" 

Sandi smiled and nodded. Kagome grabbed her hands, pulling her towards the house, the whole time asking all about America. 

*Later that day* 

Evening came quickly, and Sandi settled in to her home for the next 12 months. She craved adventure- and this was the closest she'd ever come. It was that evening that Sandi first noticed the shards of the jewel on the desk. Kagome did not tell her much about them . . . they were very mysterious both in appearance and in conversation. This didn't bide well with the curious being now sharing a room with Kagome. She had to learn more about those shards. 

The weekend came and went quickly. It was late Sunday that Kagome threw some stuff in a bag and ran off to wherever it was she was going. In her hurry, however, she'd dropped the vile and the shards scattered out. She gathered up as many as she could find and left mumbling something about some guy killing her. . . It wasn't too long after that Sandi happened to find a shard Kagome left behind. "Kagome!" no answer. . . "Kagome?. . ." She ran off in the direction Kagome went, ending up at the shrine containing the well. Unfortunately for her, the family's huge cat was in the way and she went flying; straight into the well. . . 


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and its respective characters in any way, shape, or form. Sandi is my only original character. Enjoy the story! 

Chapter One: Introductions 

"Hello? Is any body up there?" Kagome jumped. She knew that voice. . . 

"Kagome, what is it?" asked Miroku. 

"That voice." 

"Hello? Help me some body please! I'm in the well, I fell. Is some one there?" 

"You baka! You let her follow you????" 

"What do you think Inu Yasha???? I'm just as surprised as you!" 

"Who ever it is arguing up there. HELP ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!" Of course no one could hear her. The Hanyou and Kagome were too busy yelling at each other and their companions were too busy trying to keep them from killing each other. Finally, a very dirty and very annoyed looking girl appeared at the top of the well. If looks could kill. . . 

"Hey, why didn't any one... help... me..." she began to look around, her eyes getting wide. She didn't know whether to be excited or scared out of her mind. "Kagome.?" 

"umm. . . guys, this is Sandi. Sandi. . . know how you came to Japan to learn more about the language and culture?. . . Welcome to Feudal Japan. . ." 

"WHA-?!" 

"Sandi, are you okay? You look a little. Sandi?" 

Sandi sat down against the well. What the hell. . .? Feudal Japan?! How was that even possible. 

'A dream,' she thought to herself. 'This is only a dream, that's it.' 

"Feh," muttered Inu Yasha, "just what we needed; another weak, little human." 

"Hey," snapped Sandi, momentarily forgetting to be scared, "I'm anything but weak. Who the hell do you think you are???" 

"SIT" Inu Yasha went flying into the ground. Kagome glared at him. "What's the matter with you Inu Yasha? Can't you be nice for once in your life?" 

Sandi stood dumbfounded as the weird boy with the white hair was pounded into the ground. She felt faint again. Sitting back down against the well, she turned and looked at Kagome. 

"So, Kagome," she was finally able to get out, "care to explain to me what's going on?" 

.. After much Explaining..

"Okay. . . this is a bit much to follow at first. . ." 

"We understand Sandi-san. But I have a question for you." started Miroku. Of course, his question was cut off by a quadruple smack to the head by Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Inu Yasha. 

"Ignore him," smiled Sango, "it's a question he asks every female we happen to meet." Sandi nodded, gathering what he had been intending to ask of her. 

"Now, I think you need to go on back Sandi. It's really dangerous here and." 

"Go back? Why? I just got here." 

"Look," interjected Inu Yasha, "that's not important. You ain't stayin' and that's that." Sandi's eyes flashed angrily at him. 

"I'm not about to be told what to do, got that?" 

"Heh, are you trying to pick a fight?" 

"My god, it's intelligent!" 

"Okay, that's it-!" 

"SIT. 

"ARRGH." 

Sandi watched, amused, as Kagome pounded Inu Yasha into the ground with a simple word. It was beginning to look like a very fun trip. 

"Funny," chirped Shippou. "Don't you think we look weird? 'specially Inu Yasha with those dog ears?" 

Inu Yasha growled at the kitsune who ran and hid behind Kagome. 

"I'm from America. Inu Yasha looks normal." The others looked at her funny, but Sandi just smiled and giggled to herself. 

*Later*

"We really should go back to my time and let Momma know that you weren't kidnapped or something," commented Kagome later at dinner. Sandi nodded in agreement. 

"We can go in the morning," she replied finally. 

"I have a question for you Sandi," Sango said, "how did you get here anyway? Kagome-chan can only come here when she has the shards of the Shikon Jewel, and Inu Yasha is the only one of us who can go through the well. How is it you arrived here simply by falling?" 

"Well, I found this little shard thingy on the ground and I was trying to catch up to Kagome to give it to her when I tripped over that gigantic cat of hers. and here I am!" Inu Yasha looked up from where he'd been pouting. 

"You mean you've got one of those shards???!!!" 

"Yup, and I'm not giving it up to any one. I don't want to be shut out. I like it here." She smiled and made herself comfortable on the ground. 

Kagome smiled to herself. Sandi was certainly a strong young woman to stand up to Inu Yasha like that. He could be such a jerk, and yet. she liked that jerk. Blushing, she cleared her mind of thoughts on Inu Yasha and curled up with Shippou for the night. 

Inu Yasha settled himself against a rock, prepared to keep watch for the night. 'hmph,' he thought to himself. 'The last thing we need is another weak little human weighing us down. still; she's pretty tough to stand up to me.' His glance happened upon Kagome. He watched her sleep for awhile, a small smile creeping across his lips. Catching himself, he grumbled 'feh' and closed his eyes. 

Sandi looked at the two odd companions and then turned to Sango. 

"Do they have a thing for each other or something?" 

Sango looked over at them to make sure that they weren't listening. "It's something like that. They're just too stuborn to do anything about it. I mean, Inu Yasha's still got feelings for Kikyo and all." 

Sandi nodded and then smiled. With a quick good night, she found a spot of her own and curled up. The night was so beautiful. There was something amazing about sleeping under the stars. Sandi had done it many a time on camping trips. With a smile on her lips, she soon fell asleep. From the trees a pair of glowing eyes watched them. 


	3. Chapter 2: Under Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, the characters, or the story, etc. :Sob: I do own Sandi. Read and enjoy. 

Chapter 2: Under Siege 

Kagome had returned briefly to tell her mother not to worry about Sandi's whereabouts. She had to smile when she thought about the girl. She was a very independent woman and rather courageous to speak to Inu Yasha like that. Either that or stupid; but no matter. It was very clear that she was there to stay. Sandi had gone back to change clothes. 

"Kagome-chan says you're from A-me-ri-ka. what's it like there?" questioned shippou later at lunch. 

"Well, Shippou-chan, it's a big place. There are a lot of different 'states' in my country and I live in one called Virginia. We have a society were we elect the people we want in charge, so there are no tyrants; so to speak. I live in a 3 story house made of wood. I grew up in the woods with cats, dogs, rabbits, and birds. I have two younger brothers. I'm 20. I'm studying to be a teacher. not much else to tell. We speak English mostly. We eat Pizza, burgers, sandwiches. lots of yummy foods from all around the world." 

"English," murmured Sango, feeling a little curious herself. 

(Spoken in English) "Yup, I sure do. I like speaking Japanese better though. I think it's prettier. Don'tcha think?" She smiled at them as the sweat drops appeared on their heads. 

"This is all very enlightening," came a soft growl, "but don't you think we should wrap up our lunch and start hunting for jewel shards again?" 

"Oh Inu-Yasha!" smiled Sandi, "are you still mad I decided to stay on for the fun?" Inu Yasha merely growled again and prepared to leave. The way he figured, Sandi would take one look at the first Youkai they met and be home in no time flat. 

Tired of Inu Yasha's complaining, lunch was packed up and the journey had continued. They'd not gone more than 2 minutes into the woods when a loud crash sounded up ahead. The party stopped in their tracks. 

"There are jewel shards ahead. . . coming fast!" 

"Good, I could use a good fight," grinned Inu Yasha baring his claws. Sandi watched around her as every one seemed to be bracing themselves. Out of the woods, a giant snake (hebi) youkai appeared, thrashing about wildly. Inu Yasha flew at it with his claws, but it smacked him back down after a few attempts. Sandi's eyes got big and she fell back in shock. 

"Kagome, can you see where the shards are?" He yelled. 

"It's moving too fast! I can't get a clear view," she called back. 

"Shit!" he yelled as he began fighting again. 

Sango flew at the youkai on Kirara with Hiraikotsu at hand. It threw itself at them, giving Kirara just enough time to dodge it. The snake flew at Kagome, but Inu Yasha slashed it across the face. It recoiled in pain, thrashing about wildly. 

"Every one get back, I'm going to use Kazaana!" 

"Are you crazy monk? That thing has shards in it!" yelled Inu Yasha. 

"Keep it busy," called Sandi. 

In a blur, she hurried by Kagome, "Sandi, get back over here!" she continued on anyway to the monster and drove a pocket knife into the hebi's tail causing it to rear up in pain. 

"Inu Yasha!" called Kagome, "They're in the neck just below the head!" Inu Yasha slashed through the hebi easily with the help of Tessaiga, giving Sandi just enough time to jump away with her knife. 

"Are you nuts?" he yelled as he put his sword away. "These monsters are dangerous. You could have gotten killed." 

Catching her breath from the scare, she glared at him, fire in her eyes. "Where I come from, we say thanks to people who've helped us." Inu Yasha stared at her for a moment. She HAD helped. Feeling just a tad bit guilty he looked away with a simple 'feh.' 

Kagome began to head over to the shared when a buzzing sound reached her ears. It was undoubtedly the sound of Naraku's poisonous insects. Unfortunately for the group, the bugs reached it first and flew off. 

"Oh no you don't," Sango said. With that, she threw Hiraikotsu smashing the little bug thingies and dropping the shard back down to the ground. Kagome picked it up and added it to the others. 

"Thanks Sango." 

"No problem Kagome-chan." 

"You realize of course," stated Miroku, "that this was most certainly an indirect attack by Naraku, right?" 

"Yeah, the coward can never fight his own battles," Shippou added in. 

"Naraku is the demon you were telling me about briefly earlier, right Kagome-chan?" 

"Yup, sure is. He's pure evil. This was a weak attempt on his part." 

"Which probably means he's got something big cooking," commented Inu Yasha. 

"So what do we do?" asked Sandi. 

"Keep on traveling," smiled Miroku. "We usually meet up with him sooner or later." 

With that said, the group continued on, two shards closer to their goal. 


	4. Chapter 3: A New Foe

I don't own Inu Yasha, ya-da-ya-da-ya-da. I DO own Sandi and Amaya (as a side note- its a Japanese name- means Night Rain). Enjoy! 

Chapter 3: A new foe 

"Kagome," whispered Inu Yasha late one night. The young girl stirred and looked at him. 

"What is it Inu Yasha," she yawned. 

"We need to talk. Now." 

"Okay, Okay." They headed a little ways in to the woods where they were sure not to be disturbed. It was a beautiful night and the running water of the river mixed with the wind in the trees to form an intoxicating lullabye. The stars and moon illuminated the area as the two sat. 

Inu Yasha started at her. How beautiful she looked at that moment. For a moment he lost himself in the serenity of the moment. Kagome's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Okay, Inu Yasha. You dragged me out here in the middle of the night. What is going on?" 

"Look, it's about Sandi; she shouldn't be here. I mean its one thing for you to be here. We need you to help find the shards. Sandi, on the other hand is just a human in the wrong era. Not to mention country." 

"Oh, so the only reason you tolerate me is so you can find those stupid shards, huh?" 

Inu Yasha glared at her. "Look, I really don't feel like arguing with you for once." 

"What harm is it doing to let her tag along? And she did help us earlier today as you recall." 

"Feh." 

"If that's all, I'd like to get back to sleep." 

"hmph, fine by me. But I would like to know how you're going to explain to this girl's family if something bad should happen while she's here." 

Kagome bit her lip. That was something she had not considered. Thankfully, she didn't have time to answer. A loud scream echoed from the camp site, sending Kagome and Inuyasha flying back. 

"Hiraikotsu!" The large boomerang bounced off the new hebi youkai barely leaving a scratch. Miroku was standing back with Sandi and Shippou. It didn't take too long to realize why he wasn't using his wind tunnel. The bee-like creatures were every where. 

"Naraku," said Inu Yasha and Kagome simultaneously. 

Kagome aimed one of her arrows directly at the forehead of the hebi knocking out the 2 shards within; it immediately disintegrated. The bee-like creatures gathered up the shards and disappeared into the night sky. 

"Are you all okay?" asked Kagome. The all nodded. 

"So tell me, Kagome-sama," began Miroku, "where exactly were you and Inu Yasha in the middle of the night anyway?" The two turned beet red. Of course, Miroku's question was immediately followed by a wack to the head from Sango. 

"Hoshi-sama! How inappropriate!" 

"What? It's a fair question." This comment was meant by a series of feminine growls, not to mention the death glare from Inu Yasha. 

All was not calm though. A chill went up Sandi's spine and she began looking around her nervously. Inu Yasha could sense it too. There was some one else there. None too friendly either. 

"Hey monk, you sense something?" 

"That's strange. This presence wasn't here a minute ago. It's stronger this time too. Much stronger." 

Sango gripped Hiraikotsu, ready to fight at any moment. Shippou bared his little fox teeth and stood near Kagome who had her hand ready on an arrow. Miroku and Inu Yasha walked towards the woods; towards the presence. Sandi stood back and observed the group in action. She would not interfere unless the need presented itself. 

"Kagome, can you sense any shards?" asked Inu Yasha. 

"I think there's one. Maybe two." 

"Shit," he continued, "the scent's getting stronger. Whatever it is, it's hurrying over here!" 

Then, it appeared; a bird youkai. She was in a human guise and was tall and slender. She had long, robin-blue hair and nails like talons. Her outfit was silvery and it shimmered in the early morning moonlight. A small, but deep, laughter began to emit from her body. It was clear that she intended to fight. 

"Hmm, I see you took care of those worthless youkai Naraku sent your way. Pity, I hoped they'd put up more of a fight. Especially with those shards embedded in them. Oh well, it appears I shall have to fight you myself." 

The group braced themselves for whatever would come next. 


	5. Chapter 4: the Siren's Song

I don't own Inu Yasha. I don't own any of the original characters. They are the creations of the comical mastermind Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Sandi and our new foe, Amaya. Enjoy! 

Chapter 4: The Siren's Song 

"What the hell is it that you want?" yelled Inu Yasha. The bird youkai only smiled at him evilly, angering the Hanyou even more. 

"And why are you working with Naraku," added Miroku. 

"Incolent human, that question does not concern you," smiled the youkai. "But I will tell you the name of the great youkai that is about to destroy you: I'm the siren Amaya." 

"Feh, enough with the introductions wench. Fight already!" 

"And dirty my beautiful talons? I think not. Besides, fighting straight on is not my style." With that she jumped into the air. A haunting melody began to ring out from her lips. It was hard to discribe- a contrast between unbarable and beautiful. It was impossible to ignore. 

"Every one!" called Kagome, "cover your ears... Don't listen... To... Her..." 

"Kagome!" exclaimed Inu Yasha running over to the collapsed body. 'Damn it, wake up Kagome,' he said to himself. His eye lids too were getting heavy and before too long the entire group was out cold. 

Amaya floated back down slowly, smiling gleefully. 'Too easy,' she thought. 'Perhaps I can play with them a bit longer. Yes, I'll play with their dreams before I slowly drain their souls away.' 

*Inu Yasha's Dream World* 

Inu Yasha slowly became aware of his surroundings. Where was he? He felt warm. The crackle of a fire met his ears. Warm light began to flood his eyes as he blinked himself awake. 

"Good morning," came a soft, familiar voice... Kagome? No... 

Inu Yasha bolted up and took in his surroundings. He was in a hut, much like Kaede's, with a small contained fire cooking breakfast. There before him sat Kikyou, beautiful and vibrant; just as she had been in life. But how? 

"Inu Yasha, what's wrong? You're staring at me like you've seen a ghost." He sat there dumbfounded. A lock of his long black hair caught his attention. He was human! But just a second ago he'd been in the woods with... with... 

"Kikyou? How did I end up her? Did you save me?" She gave him a funny look. 

"I'm not sure if I'd consider it saving you or not, but you used the Shikon no Tama to become human 6 years ago; the same amount of time we've been married." 

'Shit,' he thought. 'It's as if the stuff with Naraku never happened... was it all one long dream?' 

*Kagome's dream world* 

'Where am I? My head hurts.' Kagome reached over and turned off the alarm ringing beside her. She was home. Upon realizing this she sat upright in bed and looked around. Sandi was just waking up in the bed across the room. 

"Morning Kagome. You okay?" 

"Yeah... I think so..." Sandi smiled at her. 

"Well, have fun at school today. I'm going sight seeing in a few hours." Kagome looked at her. Sight seeing? But... Had she just dreamed that Sandi had followed her to the Fuedal era? Had she dreamed the whole encounter with Amaya? She shook the thoughts from her head. She would go to school to clear her head, then return to the fuedal era. 

"Kagome dear," called her mother as Kagome reached the door. 

"Yes mama?" 

"Don't you want to eat before school?" 

"I can't. But maybe you could make some stuff for me to take with me this evening." 

"Where are you going tonight," asked her confused mother. 

"You know; Feudal Japan. Through the well" 

Her mother gave her a very weird look before walking over to her daughter. 

"I think you'd better stay in bed today dear. You must have a fever to have imagined such a thing." 

Kagome turned pale. Her own mother didn't remember about her trips to Fuedal Japan. What was going on? She ran for the well, leaving her mother calling for grandpa. She jumped in- but she soon realized she was still in her own time. It was about this time she realized the jewel shards were gone. Not only that, the ladder was missing from the well! What was going on? It was as if, she'd never gone to Feudal Japan. 


	6. Chapter 5: Beautiful Dreamer

I don't own Inu Yasha. I don't own any of the original characters. They are the creations of the comical mastermind Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Sandi and Amaya. Please let me know what you think! 

Chapter 5: Beautiful Dreamers 

*Shippou's Dream World* 

"Kagome? Inu Yasha?" muttered the little kitsune coming to. Where was he? He couldn't feel them any more. But there, was something familiar and warm about where he was. 

"Shippou, are you alright," came a soft voice. His eyes grew big. 

"Mama? Papa?" 

"Of course, who else would it be?" 

"But you two were killed back when..." 

"You must have had a horrible nightmare," his father said trying to sooth him. 

There before him were his parents, just as he had remembered them. 'All that time- it couldn't have been a dream. There's no way. But if it wasn't, how am I here with Momma and Papa. I'm so confused.' 

*Miroku's dream world* 

Miroku slowly opened his eyes and let the light in. Suddenly remembering what happened, he bolted up and looked around. His companions were gone. Not only that, he was in a different place entirely. Some how, he'd wound up in a hut of some kind. 

"Good morning to you Monk," came a gentle voice. He turned to see a young woman bringing breakfast. 

"I hope your stay here was pleasant. It's the least we could do after you performed that exorcism for us." 

Miroku just stared at her. What was she talking about? 

"Tell me, were there any people with me when I arrived here?" 

"No Hoshi-sama. Not that I know of. I do remember the village elder saying that you were passing through on your way to visit your father." With that she bowed and left him. 

He sat there for a second. 'My father?!' he thought to himself. 'But for him to be alive...' Slowly, he went to remove the cloth and rosary to look at his hand. It was missing; and yet- he was alive. Kazaana was gone! It was as if Naraku had never existed to curse his family. But did that mean that all that time was nothing more than a dream? Something felt weird, but he could not place his finger on it. How could it have just been a dream? It didn't make any sense. What about Shippou, and Kagome? Inu Yasha?...Sango... The thought of her being mearly a dream upset him deeply. He would not believe it. Something was definately wrong. 

*Sango's Dream World* 

Sango slowly became aware of a new environment around her. Blinking herself awake, she slowly sat up. This place was familiar-. Her eyes got big and she began to shake. She dashed to the door, pushed it aside, and stood amazed. 

The village; it was all there. All of the villagers were alive. The buildings were in tact. It was just as if Naraku had never existed. Had it all been a dream? Kagome-chan? Inu Yasha? That lecherous monk Miroku? Little Shippou? 

"Good morning onee-chan," came a familiar voice. She froze. 

"Onee-chan? Are you okay?" She turned. 

"Kohaku," she finally stuttered. She just stood there dumbfounded. She was home. 

"What's wrong with you," teased her little brother. "You look like something Kirara dragged in." 

"Oh Kohaku," she cried happily hugging him. He struggled to get away, but finally had to accept the hug. She smiled. It was her little brother. He was free of Naraku, he could do what he pleased, grow up to be strong and happy. 

* Sandi's Dream World* 

"mmm," she groaned sitting up. Opening her eyes, she found herself back in the Higurashi Shrine. Had it all been a dream? She looked over at the desk- no jewel shards. 

"Kagome?" she called, getting up. She stopped. She couldn't ask Kagome about something like that. If it had all been a dream- she'd sound nuts. Besides, if it had been for real, Kagome would tell her. She decided to just go on like it was any other day. 

"Sandi -chan," came a voice from downstairs, "telephone." 

"Hello," she said picking up the phone... 

*Real World* 

'Hmmm. This is working better than I expected,' murmured Amaya. 'They're dreaming about their deepest desire- for Naraku to never have existed. But what they failed to think about was the fact that Naraku brought them together. Now they have everything back to normal, but they've lost each other; how utterly amusing.' 

The bodies began to glow a kind of purplish light as Amaya began to collect their souls into a jewel she wore around her neck. She smiled wickedly. It wouldn't be long now. 

*Note from the Author* Sandi's dream is supposed to be secret. We'll get back to it soon. Keep reading :)! 


	7. Chapter 6: All but Broken

*Disclaimer: I'm no where NEAR as talented or brilliant as Takahashi-sama. I couldn't dream of owning these characters, let alone the story. So just sit back and enjoy the next chapter of "New Player." I do own Sandi and Amaya.  
NOTE: PLEASE REMEMBER THAT DREAMS CAN TAKE PLACE IN ONE DAY OR MANY DEPENDING ON THE DREAMER. It's important to know this before reading this chapter. 

Chapter 6- The spell is all but broken 

*Kagome* 

Kagome walked home from school with her friends. It had been two days now since she'd arrived back in her own time. The days almost blurred together in a surreal, dream-like way. It felt so empty to her with out her friends . . . with out Inu Yasha . . . 

"How was your date with Hojo the other day," giggled Eri. Kagome turned bright red and looked at her. 

"What?" 

"Yeah, you two went to the movies. Seemed like you had a great time." 

'This isn't right.' Kagome thought to herself as they walked. 'I could not have been dreaming all of that. But, the memories are getting so faint. I have to try and get back there again!' 

She took off running for home, yelling something about needing to help her mother to her bewildered friends. She ran all the way to the well house and stopped. Slowly she walked in and towards the well. 

'Inu Yasha . . .' 

*Inu Yasha* 

Inu Yasha stood and went to the door. He was stopped from going out however, when a little girl rushed in followed by an older boy. Both had golden eyes and jet black hair. His jaw fell. Were these...? 

"Good morning father," cheered the children in unison. He smiled dumbly at them as they ate with their mother. They started talking about the mornings events and Kikyou had asked them how their Aunt Kaede was. It was perfect; just as they'd wated it- Kikyou was a normal woman. Inu Yasha was with her. They had a home and two strong, happy children. It was perfect... yet, something didn't feel right. 

'What the hell is wrong with me,' he thought. 'This is perfect. Why can't I be happy?!' Out of nowhere, and approximately the same time his named had been thought in another world, Kagome's voice sang out in his dream. He mouthed her name. He'd forgotten it in those few hours. 

His surroundings began melting into a black field. On one side were the remaining images of what would have been. On the other was the sweet image of Kagome and what could be. This was it. He had to choose; the past or the future... 

*Real Life* 

'Shit, that damn Hanyou is changing his desires on me! If he realizes it's just a dream, I'm screwed.' 

A wicked smile came to her lips. 

'I'll just have to keep him from waking up now, won't I?' 

She lifted her hands, talons sharp and ready to cut. . . 

He blinked. Sensing danger, he moved just in the knick of time. He grabbed Tessaiga and prepared to fight. 

"You bastard! How DARE you interrupt my song?" Amaya glared at Inu Yasha, who was giving her a not-so-nice look as well. 

"How dare YOU manipulate our feelings like that?!" He flew at her with his Tessaiga drawn ready to slice her into bits. 

Amaya ducked out of the way, leaving her talon marks across his chest. This only furthered the inu youkai's anger as he went around for a second pass. This time, he landed a blow into her left wing. 

"How dare you," she sputtered in a mixture of pain and anger. "This fight is NOT over yet Hanyou. You'll be busy enough trying to help your friends anyway. They cannot awaken until they realize it's merely a dream. You can do nothing but wait. " 

With that, Amaya disappeared into the forest, leaving Inu Yasha alone to revive his companions. 

"Damn it Kagome, wake up already!" he muttered as he tried to stir her. 


	8. Chapter 7: Awaken to Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and it's respective characters. I own Amaya and Sandi. Enjoy. 

Chapter 7: Waken to Me 

Despite his desperate attempts, it soon became apparent that Amaya had not been kidding. He'd have to look out for his friends until they came around. He looked up at the sky. 

'They'd better hurry. Only 3 days until the new moon.' 

He gently picked up Kagome and touched her face. A million confusion thoughts shot through his mind at once. Sighing, he placed Kagome gently in the grass and sat vigilant over the group. 

It was not long after this that he heard a soft groan. Sandi was coming to. 

"What the fuck . . ." she muttered sitting up. Looking around she noticed the others still out cold, aside from Inu Yasha. 

"Feh, good, some one else is awake to help me here. Listen, this damn spell won't wear off until the dreamer knows it's a dream. Just keep an eye on 'em or something." 

Sandi looked at him for a second. Was that arrogant pain-in-the-butt actually asking her for help? Unbelievable. She smiled to herself. Maybe she hadn't really woken up at all. 

*Later* 

Inu Yasha and Sandi sat near a fire; Inu Yasha never removing his eyes from the group. Sandi pushed a strand of auburn hair away from her face as she cooked dinner. The two had barely spoken to each other at all those past several hours. 

"Here," she said handing him one of Kagome's quick-fix meals. 

"Hmmm, oh, food, thanks," he said absently. 

She sat next to him and they ate in silence for awhile. 

"So Inu Yasha, forgive me if I'm treading on dangerous turf, but how is it you woke up?" 

"That's none of your business," he snapped. He sighed and looked at her for a moment. 

"Feh, my mind traveled and it messed her up," he tried again in a softer voice. 

'He almost sounds. . . disappointed,' Sandi thought. 

"You?" he asked. Sandi sat there for a moment; a little surprised that he was actually making conversation with her. 

"Oh, umm. . ." Her mind went blank. The dream was a blank to her as though her mind was trying to block it out. "You know, I'm not really sure. A voice kept telling me to wake up and I just did." 

She took a sip of tea she'd made and then looked at him. He was staring at Kagome; it was the first time she'd seen his eyes look so soft. 

"Some thing between you and Kagome?" she asked quietly. Inu Yasha did not answer her, but the changes in his physical and facial features told her not to press the matter any further. 

"It's nice out tonight," Sandi commented. "It'll be really pretty when the new moon comes." 

Once again, she observed the tenseness in his body. 

"What's the big deal?" 

"Feh, it's not the full moon that's the problem. It's the new moon that follows it." She looked at him curiously. "I guess you'd find out anyway. I become human on the night of the new moon. It's part of being a Hanyou." 

"Hanyou," she repeated more to herself than anything else. 

"Half demon, half human," he responded in an annoyed fashion. He hadn't wanted to talk in the first place. Damn that wench! 

She smiled. "You say it like it's a bad thing." 

"Feh, what would you know." 

Sandi simply smiled and said nothing else. It was plain to see that Inu Yasha did not really want to talk and she had no desire to force it upon him. It wasn't too long after that point anyway that Miroku began to stir from his slumber. Sandi quietly grabbed some more tea and headed over to him. Shippou was next to wake up. Both were relatively quiet; no one really cared to discuss what had happened just yet. Besides, they still had Sango and Kagome to worry about. 

*Later* 

It was about 10 or so in the morning of the next day when Kagome began to stir. Miroku had fallen asleep watching over Sango and Shippou had gone to help Sandi catch a fish or two for lunch. Immediately Inu Yasha was beside her, waiting rather impatiently for her to wake up. 

"Hmm. . . What happened? Where's Amaya? Is every one okay?" 

'She's alright,' he thought to himself. 'Always thinking of every one else before herself.' 

A small, almost invisible smile came to his face. Kagome saw it though. She blushed a little, happy to know that he had been worried about her. He always was. 

"What?" he asked her looking at her face. 

"Oh nothing," she smiled sitting up. 

It took a good hour after that for Sango to wake up. It was almost as if she'd found it out to be a dream and then decided she didn't want to wake up. What finally did it was Miroku caressing her ass, which led to a very big bump on the monks head. 

They all sat together eating lunch. No one really said anything. No one wanted to talk. Finally, Sandi broke the silence. 

"Kagome-chan, I think I need to go back for a few days." 

"Why? Are you okay?" 

"Umm, well, it's been a week almost since I've been in touch with my family. And I should be studying a LITTLE bit of current Japanese life too." 

No one objected, but it was expressed that they wanted to her to come back. She allowed Kirara to give her a lift to the well and that was that. No one was really even sure she would return. Kirara returned alone and they headed on their way. It was probably the quietest walk they'd ever taken. Amaya had broken them. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Silence is Broken

Chapter 8: Breaking the Silence 

The night of the new moon was only hours away. Still, the group pressed on looking for a place to take refuge for the night. 

"Come on guys," Shippou finally said. "We can't let that witch beat us like this." 

No one responded, but the stiffness in the air let up a bit. Kagome smiled at Shippou, taking him into her arms. 

"Thank you Shippou-chan." 

*Later* 

"Sango-chan," said Kagome as the two girls settled into the hot spring they'd stopped at. 

"Yes Kagome-chan?" 

"What do you think about all this?" 

Sango thought a moment. 

"I'm not sure Kagome-chan. I'm still processing it myself." 

"Yeah, but if we don't all talk about what happened, then we're never going to get over it. And then that awful Amaya will have beaten us!" 

"True, but I doubt we'll be able to get Miroku to talk. And we'll NEVER get a word out of Inu Yasha." 

The girls looked at each other and, for the first time all day, laughed. It was refreshing. 

Over around the campfire, a human Inu Yasha and Miroku sat in silence. Kirara and Shippou were curled up together and sound fast asleep. 

"So, Inu Yasha, care to discuss" 

"No." 

"But" 

"No" 

"I simply" 

"Look Monk!" said Inu Yasha getting up. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to think about it. That whole mess brought up a bunch of bad stuff that we should just leave alone okay?" 

With that said, Inu Yasha went off to do some thinking. Truth be told, the dream had revealed to him that he really wasn't sure about Kikyou and Kagome. Still, he'd promised to die with Kikyou. But, did that mean he couldn't live with Kagome? He sat under the stars on a field, waiting for an answer. 

"Inu Yasha," came a voice from behind him. He did not turn around. It was Kagome. 

"Did you want something?" he asked in a rather monotonous way. 

"No." she said sitting down beside him. "I just wanted to come watch the stars." 

The two sat together in complete silence. It wasn't necessary to say anything. They'd traveled together so long, they could almost feel each others emotions without words. 

"Inu Yasha," she finally murmured. 

He looked up at her. "Yeah?" 

"What happened with Amaya?" 

"Feh, the dumb bitch couldn't hold her own in battle so she took off." 

"Then you woke up first?" 

Inu Yasha felt his anger rise as he thought about his dream, but it was almost immediately engulfed in sorrow. 

"W. . . Why did you wake up?" she finally asked. 

She was expecting a furious Inu Yasha to start yelling at her and saying it was none of her damn business. She expected him to walk off in a huff. She expected that she'd be going home for a few days until the heat died down. She wasn't expecting what happened. 

Inu Yasha quietly slipped his hand onto hers and looked up at the sky. "Look Kagome, I don't want to talk about it now. When I'm ready, I'll tell you, okay?" He gave her hand a quick, reassuring squeeze and then got up. His voice had been eerily calm. 

She watched him go, somewhat in shock. Her heart was pounding just from a simple touch of his hand. He had spoken to her so softly, so gently. After a while, she got up and went to join her friends in sleep. 


	10. Chapter 9: Back to the Future Part I

Disclaimer: WAAAA!!!!! I just realized I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the other characters or story!!! Waaaa!!! Oh well, at least I own Amaya and Sandi. 

Chapter 9: Back to the Future part 1 

A few days went by with nothing out of the ordinary occurring. Kagome looked up at the sky and sighed. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

"What is it Kagome?" 

"I was just thinking, maybe I should go home for a day or so and check on Sandi." 

"That's probably a good idea Kagome-chan," commented Sango. "She may have been shaken by her visit here." 

"She's the one who decided to stay and she's the one who decided to go home," Inu Yasha muttered. 

Kagome thought for a moment and then a smile sprang to her face. 

"I've got it! Why don't we all go to the future for a few days? We can check on Sandi and get a break from this whole Amaya thing." 

It took a second for what she said to sink in. Aside from Inu Yasha, no one in the group had gone to the future yet. The idea was intriguing, yet scary. Before long it was agreed, they would go to Kagome's time! It would take a few trips, but it was time they all got to see Kagome's second life. . . 

*In Kagome's Time* 

"Kagome!" smiled her mother. "Welcome home. Sandi's out studying under the. . . tree. . ." Her mother did a double take. 

"You brought more friends home with you this time. Well, I'll just have to make more food then," she laughed and went on her way. Ms. Higurashi was seldom fazed by anything it seemed. 

Of course, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku were too busy looking around in awe to really pay too much attention to her. 

"Kagome-chan! Minna!" came Sandi's voice. 

Sandi had just come in the door way. Her hair had been cut in the last day or so and clung closely to her head; it was rather becoming to her. She smiled warmly at them as she sat her books down. 

"What are you all doing here?" 

"We were worried about you," smiled Kagome. 

"Feh, Kagome and these guys wanted a vacation when we should be hunting jewel shards," Inu Yasha grumbled. 

Sango hit him on the head with Hiraikotsu and smiled at Sandi. Inu Yasha glared as Sandi laughed in amusement; she had missed them. She had wanted to go back, but she was afraid they'd find her a nuisance. 

"So, Kagome," began Miroku, "how long are we staying?" 

"Yes, and can we see the new villages?" questioned Sango. 

"Oh, and can I get more candy!" piped up Shippou. 

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry guys, there'll be plenty of time for that. For now, let's just relax and enjoy the beautiful, youkai free weather!" Her companions laughed and began their tour of the shrine and its grounds. 

Later that evening, Sango stood outside, admiring how this 'Tokyo' place looked in the sunset. It was so incredibly different from the world they'd lived in; but it was still the same place. 

"It's beautiful, in a way," she murmured. 

"Yes," agreed Miroku. 

WHACK!!! 

"Hoshi-sama," she growled to the unconscious monk, "stop groping me!" 

Inside the house, Shippou and Kirara were playing with Buyo, the family cat. Sota, realizing the presence of his hero, dragged Inu Yasha off towards the television and video games. Kagome took the opportunity to go upstairs and lie on her bed for a moment. Sandi was already there, putting her books away. 

"Sandi-chan" 

"Yes Kagome-chan?" 

"Are you okay? We were worried when you didn't come back." 

"Heh, I was fine. I just missed talking to my family and to Ben is all." 

"Ben?" 

"My boyfriend back home. I missed his voice." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Has Amaya been back since I left?" 

"Not yet . . . of course, that probably means she's plotting something." 

"So when are you all heading back?" 

"Aren't you coming along?" 

Kagome studied Sandi's face for a moment. The girl had looked down at the floor and turned away. 

"Sandi-chan, don't you want to come back?" 

There was no response. 

"Why did you really leave Sandi?" 

Sandi still said nothing. Fortunately for her, Ms. Higurashi called for Dinner and every one, including Kagome and Sandi, rushed off for the table. 


	11. Chapter 10: Back to the Future Part II

Disclaimer: Eh, you know the deal. I don't own it, ya da ya day a da. Enjoy! 

Chapter 10: Back to the future pt II 

There were 4 new people at the Higurashi table the next morning. Getting food was a down right battle, yet every one some how managed to walk away with a full stomach. 

"Kagome dear," began her mother, "perhaps you should show your friends around the city while they're visiting. Poor Sandi has only been to the grocery store with me since she got here!" 

Kagome's face went pale, but every one else was so eager that she agreed. Even Inu Yasha seemed to like touring the city. 

"But Mama, if they go out dressed like that, won't it raise some questions?" 

"Well, let's see now. The men can wear some of your fathers old clothes, Shippou can probably fit into some of Sota's old outfits, and between you and Sandi I'm sure you can find something for Sango." 

It took awhile, not just to find the clothes, but to convince the boys to put them on, but within the hour they were ready to go. 

"Damn it," muttered Inu Yasha as they headed down the shrine steps. "This is so uncomfortable!" 

"I agree," added Miroku, "but let us keep quiet for Kagome's sake." 

"Gee," commented Sango, "I'm rather comfortable myself." She smiled at them over her shoulder. She was wearing a pair of Sandi's tennis shoes and boot- cut jeans with one of Kagome's long sleeved shirts. Sandi had even fixed her hair into what she called a "French braid" and then wrapped it into a bun with two sticks through it. 

Shippou, perched in Kagome's arms, was too excited to participate in the teasing. Everything was new and wonderful here and even more so to one that still had child-like wonder in them. 

The tour commenced. It was a beautiful night, perfect for a moonlit tour. They went to shops, and for ice cream, they even attempted a movie theatre- until they ran into some unexpected guest. 

"Kagome-chan!" came three female voices. It was her three classmate friends. 

"Hi guys," she smile. 

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," said one. 

"Yeah, especially since Hojo-kun is in that very theatre right now. Go! Go sit with him!" 

A definite growl came from behind them. They turned around to see a rather annoyed looking Inu Yasha staring at them. 

"Kagome's not interested in Hojo, so stop forcing it on her." 

The girls stared at him. 

"This must be her mysterious boyfriend she never lets us know about," they whispered to each other. Kagome took the opportunity to escape and the group left the girls discussing the mysterious boy with the silver hair. 

The rest of the night was pretty eventless. The evening wore on until the group had to retire to the shrine for the evening. Kagome didn't mind. It would be nice for her friends to sleep with out fear for at least one night. 


	12. Chapter 11: Back to the Future Part III

Disclaimer: Eh, you know the deal. I don't own it, ya da ya day a da. Enjoy! This chapter may be confusing now, but it'll make more sense later. Trust me :)! 

Chapter 11: Back to the future pt III 

The night brought with it strange noises and winds. The weather changed from warm to cold and the stars disappeared from the sky. The wind howled in an awful way, almost as if it was crying out a warning. Silvery mist began to seep from the area in the shrine containing to bone eaters well. It began to swirl about, forming the shadow of a woman with eerie purple eyes. The figure slowly began to walk towards to house. . . The door opened slowly, seemingly pushed by the wind. The figure entered the house and made its way up the stairs to Kagome's room. . . 

Kagome jolted upright in her bed and screamed. Sandi jumped at the sound and within no time the room was crowded with inquisitive family members and friends. Kagome struggled to capture her breath and merely stated that she'd had a horrible nightmare. Her family seemed to buy this and went on to bed, but her traveling companions were a bit wiser in this category. 

"Do you feel it to Inu Yasha?" 

"Sure do Monk. . . This room reeks of Youkai. Smells like it might have been. . ." He was cut off by a familiar laughter coming from outside. Inu Yasha flew out the window with Tensaiga close at hand. Every one else headed for the stairs. 

"Heh, if it isn't the pathetic Hanyou from before," smiled Amaya wickedly. She'd adopted her human form once again and stood ready for a fight. 

"Feh, remember that this 'pathetic hanyou' kicked your ass when last we met." He smiled at the fury this sent her into. She began to glow a purplish color and her eyes went white. 

"You insolent . . . ! How dare you. . ." 

"Inu Yasha," yelled out Kagome. He glanced her way for a second mouthing her name. Amaya turned as well with another wicked smile forming on her lips. 

"Well, well, well," she said facing Kagome, "she does look familiar. Hey Hanyou, isn't that the bitch from your dream. . . No. . . . She's slightingly different. Kagome is her name, is it not?" 

"Hey, pay attention to your opponent!" Inu Yasha flew at her with Tensaiga, but she merely laughed and flew up into the air. 'His dream...?' thought Kagome with surprise. 'Was he dreaming about me?' 

"I know now Inu Yasha. And be warned, I won't forget." With that she transformed into a silvery haze yet again and disappeared into the shadows. 

Sandi's eyes flashed white for a moment. She clutched her head, as if she were in pain, but quickly regained herself. No one seemed to notice. They'd been too distracted. 

*a few sleepless hours later* 

Morning came much too soon for the weary travelers. Their retreat to the future world had to come to come to an end and their journey had to commence. The day was bright and sunny despite the evening that preceded it. Sandi sat up in Kagome's room as Kagome packed more and more things into her pack. Their companions were waiting for them at the well. 

"Sandi-chan," smiled Kagome. "You will come back with us, right?" Sandi closed a letter she'd been reading and tucked it under some papers in Kagome's desk drawer. She stood up and smiled at her friend. 

"Yeah, I think I will. Like I said, I just needed to get away for awhile to reconnect with my family and all. I'm all set to go now." 

Kagome, shocked at the sudden change in Sandi, managed to smile back at her. It was weird that Sandi had changed her mind so abruptly, but they would need all the help they could get now. 

*Back in Feudal Japan* 

"What information did you acquire on your visit to the miko's time?" came a shadowed, but familiar voice. 

"Hmph, no more than I learned while probing their dreams," replied Amaya, "yet, I'm beginning to see just how much the miko means to Inu Yasha in particular." 

"Yes," replied the shadowy figure, "I've noticed this too over time. She may even mean more to him then that dead bitch." 

"Indeed. They are on their way back no doubt." 

"Have you taken care of phase two?" 

"Yes. They were so distracted by my shadow that they didn't see me do my job." 

"Good. Go and await my orders. I'll find you." Amaya smiled and disappeared. 


	13. IMPORTANT! Please Read!

Hi. There were a few major changes and a lot of minor ones. The story is the same, but the kinks are worked out. Some stuff has changed, so it might benefit you to go back and reread the story. Enjoy. Next update Wednesday 1-28-04 

~Peach~  
My InuYasha Site  
miko1725@yahoo.com 


End file.
